


You Can Tell Me

by pastelastronaut (orphan_account)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: I suck at titles, Jefferchase, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Posted this on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pastelastronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ likes Magnus, but does Magnus like him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Tell Me

When Magnus Chase returned to Hotel Valhalla, he had proven himself. Many of the residents actually admired him, even if he really didn't belong in Valhalla. He was supposed to be residing in Folkvanger, yes, but he did convince many others that he was worthy of staying in Hotel Valhalla, where Samirah had placed him.

This all intimidated Thomas Jefferson Jr., or TJ, as many people referred to him as. He was pretty sure it intimidated all of the floor nineteen hallmates. Yet, Magnus never acted any differently towards them. They were treated the same as before. TJ wondered how. Magnus was famous in all of the nine worlds. He had killed Fenris! How could he not act differently?

This bothered TJ quite a bit, but he was glad Magnus was still friends with them all. After all, Magnus was a cutie. Let's just be honest.

TJ blushed slightly at that thought. Magnus, cute? Why was that coming to mind now? The son of Tyr's blush didn't go unnoticed by his hallmates either. Currently they were in the Great Hall, just finishing up their meal of whatever they liked.

"Oh look, TJ is blushing!" Mallory teased, in a friendly way. They were friends, obviously. "Why are you blushing, TJ? What's going on in that head of yours?"

TJ shook his head lightly, willing his blush to go away. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. I really am fine. Seriously, don't worry. I'm fine."

Mallory hesitated, as if she was going to push it, but then she smirked mischievously. TJ wondered if she was planning something. "Alright then, TJ. Whatever you say, I guess."

~

It has been a few weeks since then, and Mallory had never brought it up once. TJ was definetly glad, sure, but he was worried that Mallory would do something. Mallory had always been good at reading emotions, unless it was regarding people she liked. An example of that would be Halfborn. She could never tell what he was thinking, even if it was slightly obvious.

TJ couldn't sleep for some reason. He tried different positions, reading, and even taking sleeping medicine. Nothing worked. It was unusual, as he was usually able to fall asleep extremely easily. He eventually gave up, though. TJ slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door. Maybe a walk would help. He slowly stepped out into the hallway, hoping that no one was out and walking around. He really didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

But there was someone out in the hallway, and they were standing at the other end, looking out of a window onto the World Tree. Maybe he could slip back into his room without the other noticing? That could work...

A familiar voice broke TJ out of his thoughts. "Hello?" Magnus. Magnus was looking over at him, a weird look on his face. Probably either worry or fear.

"Oh, uhm. Hello." TJ stiffly walked over to him, and Magnus visibly relaxed.

"Oh, it's you, TJ. I wasn't sure what I was expecting." Magnus laughed lightly. "So, what are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same, Magnus." TJ replied quietly, a somewhat distracted look on his face.

Magnus shook his head lightly. "I come out here sometimes. A lot more recently. And what about you? I told you why I'm here. Now why are you?"

"I couldn't sleep... Just needed to think... I guess. It's normal right? I just have a lot to think about eight now, you know?" TJ answered after a few moments.

"Oh, well I'll leave you alone, if you want." Magnus smiled lightly.

"I, uh, no. It's fine. I guess. You were here first." TJ replied almost instantly. A light blush appeared on his cheeks, and he turned his head away in an attempt at hiding it.

Magnus' face grew to have a concerned expression. "TJ, are you okay?"

TJ nodded, not responding. He lightly scratchrd the back of his neck. He was fine. Of course he was fine. Why wouldn't he be fine? He was fine. He totally didn't know anything about what he was feeling currently.

"Are you sure, TJ? You know you can tell me. You didn't respond like you normally do. Nodding? That doesn't seem like you, honestly."

"I..." TJ looked back to Magnus and saw his expression. Maybe telling him wouldn't be so bad? He was going to regret this, wasn't he? He sped up his voice in an attempt to make it not understandable. "I like you, Magnus. I think so, at least. And I totally understand if you don't want to be friends anymore because of this. I mean, I wouldn't want to if I was in your situation. I'm sorry if this was sudden. It's just... I don't know. Never mind."

Magnus' face fell a little. He was blushing slightly. "I... What?"

"You heard me, Magnus, or else you wouldn't be blushing." TJ sighed lightly.

"You're right. I know, I'm sorry... I'm flattered, but I really don't feel the same. I'm sorry, TJ. I really hope we can still be friends, though! You are pretty cool!" Magnus smiled at him.

"Uh... Really? You still want to be friends? You don't hate me? I... Sure, I guess. I don't really want to lose a friend." TJ offered a small smile back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> And some Jefferchase! I love Jefferchase. Honestly, Jeffrrchase is one of my favourite ships. I'm not too sure where I was going with this one-shot, but I think it turned out okay. The ending is kind of weird, though. I honestly am just procrastinating on my Valdangelo fic. The next chapter of that will hopefully be out within a week!
> 
> Have a nice day/night/morning/etc!
> 
> \- Al


End file.
